neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Harold Bishop
Harold Bishop was a character in Neighb ours from Episode 415 - 30 January 1987 to Episode 1520 - 13 September 1991 and again from Episode 2733 - 30 October 1996 to 2009 followed by a short return in 2011. He was the local buffoon but a very kindly man, however his nastier side surfaced in 2005. He left in 2009 to go travelling. Harold returned briefly in 2011, departing again in Episode 6183 - 15 Jun 2011. He returned in Episode 7062 - 17 February 2015. He was played by Ian Smith. Backstory Harold Wayne Bishop was born in March 1939, in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia to Frank Bishop and his wife Mrs Bishop nee MacDoon, daughter of a Scottish immigrant. (Harold's mothers first name has never been revealed in the series). Harold went to school with Lou Carpenter and Madge Ramsay, Madge originally hailing from Erinsborough but was sent to a Brisbane school and stayed with relatives. Harold married a woman called Mavis in about 1962 and they had 2 children, David Bishop in 1963 and Kerry Bishop in about 1966. Mavis died in about 1979 and Harold was left to bring up his teenage children alone. Kerry left to go travelling and David then moved to Adelaide, leaving Harold living alone. In 1987, he got a call from Charlene Mitchell, the daughter of his old flame Madge. 1987-1991 In January 1987, Harold turned up at No 24 Ramsay Street. He soon moved to the area and lodged with Mrs Mangel. Harold met Shane Ramsay. He starting seeing his old flame Madge Mitchell. In May 1988 Harold and Madge got married. In September 1991, Harold and Madge went for a holiday by the coast. While there, Harold went to some rocks by the coast and was washed out to sea. The coastguard looked for him but to no avail. His body was never found but Madge believed he was dead, may be washed under the thick muddy seabed. She was grief stricken and later moved to Brisbane to help bring up her new grandchild Daniel Robinson. For the next 5 years Madge never knew that Harold was still alive and had been picked up by a trawler and taken to Tasmania where he suffered from amnesia after the accident. 1996-2009 In 1996, Marlene Kratz had a man come to collect some boxes for her who looked just like Harold. Harold picked her up and she took him to her address in Ramsay Street. Harold looked round as the street looked familiar, but he could not remember why. Helen Daniels called round and as Harold was leaving, Helen saw him and said he looked just like Harold Bishop. Helen explains Harold was a man she used to know once who lived at this house. Helen, like the others who knew him, throught he was dead. She tried to track him down after Marlene said he was from the Salvation Army shop. Helen and Marlene did a bit of sleuthing and Helen saw for herself "Ted" going into the shop. The gossip soon spread but someone suggested that it was only a man who just looked very much like Harold and everyone in the world has a double. Helen later phoned Madge in Brisbane and she flew back to Erinsborough. Madge was initially shocked but came to investigate. She saw Harold for the first time in the cafe and knew it was him. Madge tried to get Harold to remember that she was once married to him. Gradually Harold remembered he was indeed Harold Bishop and not Ted once he got his memory back. Madge was delighted that Harold was still alive, after 5 years of being presumed dead. He said he remembered being picked up by a trawler when washed out to sea. Harold settled back in Ramsay Street again. He accidentally took Madge's medication in 1998 and ended up having a short stay in hospital himself. Him and Madge later fostered Tad Reeves (Wayne Reeves). They lived at No 24, their old home. In 2005, Harold was very vengeful against Paul Robinson. 2011- Harold returned to Erinsborough in 2011 and visited Madge's grave. 2015 Harold Bishop returned to Erinsborough in February 2015. He was greeted by Lou Carpenter and Daniel Robinson and Amber Turner. He seemed to be troubled by something. He had split from Carolyn. Harold started seeing visions of his late wife Madge Bishop. He got voices from Madge telling him to say that Daniel and Amber were not good for each other. Harold met Imogen Willis. In March he decided to go travelling again with granddaughter Sky. Memorable info Birthday: 27 March 1939 Full Name: Harold Wayne Bishop Nicknames: Hazza Bishop, Jelly Belly Harold is a bumbling fool but a very kind man. He is also known for being a bit of a gossip. One time Madge had a go at him for being too judgemental. Family Father Frank Bishop Mother Mrs Bishop (unknown first name, nee MacDoon) Spouse Mavis Bishop (c1962-??), Madge Mitchell (1988-2001) Children David Bishop, Kerry Mangel. Grandchildren Sky Mangel Great uncles Alastair MacDoon Second cousins Roy MacDoon See also *Harold Bishop - List of appearances *Bishop Family Tree Gallery Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1987. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:Bishop family. Category:MacDoon family. Category:Coffee shop owners. Category:Newspaper columnists. Category:Neighbours gossips. Category:1939 births. Category:1988 marriages. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Scottish descent.